kidstuck! TRUTH OR DARE? dirkjake
by katcatnya
Summary: Its Monday at Skaia elementary/primary school and Jake English, along with Dirk Strider and friends will play Truth or Dare on the benches at lunch. Dirkjake all the way. what more can i say? " NEVER touch the feisty one's boyfriend. "
1. A hint of darkness

Reader POV:

A 11 year old boy with black hair arrived at his school. It was Monday, the start of a new school week. His emerald eyes darting from the left to the right, trying to find a friend. He saw another boy with blonde hair and picked up his pace.

" Hey Dirk! " Jake exclaimed, waving his hand in the air.

The blonde turned around, his pointy shades hiding his expression.

" Hey Jake. " Dirk simply responded.

Jake bounced up and down, his green" Adventure " bag's zippers making a clinking noise.

" Guess what i did exciting on the weekends?! "

" Jake please stop that. Some people are looking. "

the boy with an orange bag said, anxiety in his voice.

Jake stopped jumping and mumbled, " alright then. but you still have to guess.. "

Dirk gave a " hmm " and pretended that he was thinking hard.

"you found a flying bull with wings? "

Jake chuckled. " not exactly! My grandma bought me a skulltop with flashing eyes! "

it was obvious that he would say something about skulls since he'd loved them a lot.

" nice." Jake's friend replied.

RING RING RING!

"guess thats the be-" Jake was cut off by a small grey girl leaping on him.

" Hey Dirk! Hey Jake! Purrhaps you both can play with the rrest of the group in truth and dare at lunch? " Nepeta asked, her olive green eyes darting from Dirk to Jake and back again.

" sure. how about you Jake? " Dirk replied.

jake shrugged. " sure thing Nepeta! But where i ask? "

" oh! i furrgot to tell you! Under those trees near the benched offur there! " she said, pointing at a bench in the distance." i've gotta go! bye! see you there! "

" bye nepeta! " jake waved , the young troll waved back.

" guess we'll go to class now. "

dirk started to turn in the direction of D block, where both of their classes were in. Jake followed behind. -

Jake POV:

' Dick Strider? " i chuckled in his mind. The teacher had read Dirks name wrong . again.

' erm. theres no " DICK STRIDER" in this class. but theres a " DIRK STRIDER " in this class. ' Dirk said, loudly.

in the corner of my eye, i saw John cracking up a bit, hand covering his mouth trying not to show but failed badly.

' alright. Dirk are you present?' Ms Greeca asked, impatiently.

' here and im ironic as ever. ' dirk replied, a slight edge to his voice, making it sound challenging.

' feferi peixes? ' Ms greeca let out a sigh and moved on.

' )(ere! ' feferi, the highest blood of the trolls i think... exclaimed. gadzooks! i dont understand these troll things!

' Jake english? are you listening? "

i jerked my head to face Ms greeca.

" oh cripes! i wasnt listening! yes i am present! " i say very quickly.

Dirk gave me a look. wait.. was that a look of admiration? gah! those shades block everything! -

5 minutes later -

dirk POV

well isnt this ironic? i get caught for looking at someone. striders never get caught. i turn and stare at the clock and wait for recess.

' Strider! what do you think you're doing?! '

i snap back to reality and turn around. Dave. He was... oh no. the teacher took HIS SHADES!

' ms please. give those back. its personal! ' dave retorted, one hand covering his eyes and one trying to get his shades from the teacher.

' You are now forbidden to wear these shades! same goes for you Dirk! '

oh jeez. dont these teachers know that this is strider irony right here ? in a flash my shades are taken away. i cover my eyes instantly and mumble,

' ms.. honest please. stop. '

' **MS GREECA PLEASE S̙̟̼͙͖̿ͩ̏͊̅ͮ̚͘T̻͚͔̰̥͙́O̵̥̖͂̂ͯͪ͊̚Pͩ͑̒͊̇ ͍̬̳̥͇̘̝̆ͣ̎͜T͇̳̖̪͇ͬͦ́ͅH̛̓ͤ̿̃͐A̸͍̮͇̱͕̙̽̔ͩͦ̀ͨͅṮ̋͊̊ͥͯ ̱ͫ̉̾̅͑̄̃ '**

what the fuck was that? it kind of sounded like.. jake? i take my hand away from my face.

jake was slowly turning grey. oh shit. Ms greeca gave me my shades back and fell to the floor .

' PLEASE! DONT HURT ME!' she said, quaking in fear.

' jake! shit. calm down dude! ' i say, trying to bring my jake back.

Jake turned to me , his eyes glowing.

' jake. please. stop. ' i plea. i dont want anyone to get hurt just because of my pointy shades.

**'Dͤ̉̿̕I̩̰̺ͣ̿͑̓͞r͐͆ͮ͡k̘ͯͯ̉͆̓ͦͦ?̙͍̰̜̣̉̽͗̆ͯ ̥̤͚̳͎͆̽̋? s̤͍̳̠͈̟̖̈̆̇ͤͪo̓ͬ͊҉̟̳͇̖̲͈**rry. ..** '** jake mumbled, his eyes were back to their natural forest green and his skin was their normal pale color.

he mumbled something i couldnt catch and fell. i immediately jumped over my desk and caught his before he could fall, faceflat on the floor.

' Dirk, y-you can t-take jake and c-c-calm him d-d.. down ... ' Ms greeca muttered, still in shock.

'ok' i reply and carry jake to the silver seat outside the class.

this is going to be a very long day. and yes. my shades are back on my face.

i just hope that nothing else goes wrong.


	2. Voices

jake pov -

" hrrm? "was what i could say at the moment. my head hurt as if someone had thrown a boulder at it. What happened? Dirk?

" Jake? you ok? " he asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

" i...i fͥ̒͂̋͗ͣe̓̿̌͗͛̅̋el̍̎̇̍̓̍̑ **d̊̐i̍̚̚fͪ̐̍̋͌ͫ̂f̀eͦͭ́̈rȇnt͒** ̽... "

SLAP!

Dirk just slapped my cheek. ... i..

" please! jake come back ! " dirk whispered, about to slap me out of something..

was it called gri̘̙̽ͫͦ͝m̻̗̏ͧ̑̇̀̚d̺̽͌a̗͕̫̹̪̐̉̌r̆͛͡k̜̳̬̗͓̬͒ͨ̉͒̂̚n̹̱͍̼̞e̦͖͚̩̺̻ͥͩ͡ͅs͎̥̮̈́̊̔͛͌̚s͓̹̑ͤ͋́̃?

SLAP!

gah! bollocks! that hurt!

"Jake! no more. stop. "he sounded pissed now.

" okay! see im fine! please just... i dont remember what happened! " i blurt out, right before a hand hit my face again

. the blonde seemed confused.

" you dont remember? " i shook my head sadly.

The boy with a orange hat on his white t shirt sighed.

" so like i was feeling uncomfortable when Ms greeca took my shades away. then you started to flip out and freaked the teacher and the whole fucking class. your skin was all grey, your eyes where glowing and your hair was white. but i stopped you before you could lose your sanity. "

i was speechless. that actually happened? i hope that it was just malarkey...

Two people walked past and stopped when they heard Dirk say that.

" wait what?! " Nepeta exclaimed, turning to Dirk.

" diid 2omeone 2ay griimdark? " Sollux asked.

i was bloody embarrassed now. Dirk decided to repeat what he'd just said but in a very simple way because the two trolls might not know what was wrong because grey skin was natural for a troll so...

" jake! oh my! i neffur knew that you could do that! " the oliveblood troll said with anxiety .

" erm i... " i was flooded with worried questions from both sollux and nepeta. i thought i was going to hyperventilate for a second until Dirk returned the favor and became protective.

" no more questions ok? Jake lost consciousness remember? its as if he would actually answer your questions. can we just forget about this? "

The two trolls just looked to each other, nodding and left to do what they were supposed to do.

RING RING RING!

it was recess . -

** Dirk POV**

Walking around, i realized that i had a cut on my knee but i didnt have time to worry about that. jake is what i have to worry about. i dont even know if he might lose it while the Truth or Dare game at lunch.

Every now and then, Jake gets these minor head aches. its worrying me .

Somehow i think that skulltop he talked about had something to do with it.

i managed to get Jane for advice.

" Grimdarkness huh? havent heard that in a while. I believe Rose went grimdark once... but that was in the future. She was a seer so.. " jane muttered, half to herself, half to me.

Jake was sitting down next to me, his blank eyes staring at nothing. It was that exact moment that Rose came passing by.

" Rose! " i exclaim, trying to get her attention. she turned around.

" is something wrong Dirk? " she asked, stepping towards me, Jane and Jake.

" Jake has grimdarkness in him " i whisper, trying not to drag any more attention than the suspicious glances of people walking past.

" oh dear. is he coping well with it or has it fully surfaced before? " she asks, her therapist skills showing.

" it nearly surfaced before and he isnt coping with it well. " and with that, i looked over to Jake, who was muttering things to himself.

Rose thought for a bit before started to speak.

" Well it seems that he is trying hard to fight it, which he shouldn't because if he lets it control him, it may cause damage but will disappear forever afterwards. if he fights it, it will stay inside him. "

" if he lets it control him, will he get injured? "

Rose shook her head.

" thanks Rose " i thank her and she left with Kanaya.

i just dont think right now is a good moment to let him go insane .

** - After recess**

** Jake pov -**

my head hurts like -bloody dickens!

my left eye stings!

It seemed as if i had spaced out. Wait a minute..

Did that Rose chap say that i had to give in to the horrorterrors?

i dont want to! i cant let myself to hurt Dirk.

there has to be another way to get this grimdarkness out of me right?

n̯͈̻̽̓̐́͐͑̽o̘̫̲̍͛̉̕ͅͅ ̺͇̙ͦ̀̇̈́̚J̦͔̤̝͇̏ͭ͑̏ͬ̆ͅa̛̺͇̙͎̙͌̎ͦ͂̕͞k̝̭̭͚͎̈́ͮ͂͌ͭ̐̅͠e̸͙͎̮̼̟̪̝͗̈̈̉̚.̫͇ͨ̐ͦͪ͡ ̥̩͔͗̾͊ͦ͌͢D͒̓ͬͫ͛̑̂̚͞͏͈̻̀Ǒ͖̘̙͚̹͚̹̣̙̄͛ͭN̛͈̬̟̼̲̗̿͌̓ͩ̄͘T̶ͬͬ̚҉̹̻͇͚̞͉ ̱̥̻͖͖̣̊͗̾ͥͩ̈F͎̟̲̙͚͆ͨ̆̕Į̻͓͉̌͢G̮͖͙̱̥͖͖̫ͪ͋̍͆̅̀H̸̼̟͙̒̎̄ͫͪ̌̈T̸̸̘̫͇̘̝̜̓ͦ͐ͣ͊̂͑͊̽ ̳̼̘̖̲͚̲̬̱̾̑͊̈́̚I̡̛̳̘̦̼̰̟͐̓͊͛ͦ̂̏T̴͎̣̰͇̠̼̏̅ͤ̈́̅̉̚.͈͙̲̬ͧ̚

͕̫̘̜͓̪͚͂̿͑͌ͤͯ̓͆ͅͅ what the devil fucking dickens was that?

j̵̴̜̈̓ͪͪ̕ą̷͉͉̟̺̠̞ͬ͗̃ͨ͐͡ķ̶̖̺̟̮̈͂ͪ͡ĕ̥̗͕ͦ͞.̐̓̏̒ͣ̅͢͏͖͇̠ ̬̗̗̤͔͖̺ͧ̆ͦ̓ͨ͑ͤ̒̀ͅl͊҉̸̭͇̬̝ͅi̵͖̽̓͐ͬ͂͡s̴̺̱̭͎͚̪̈͊̍ͮ̔̀ť͓̼̅̊ͩ̆̀̚͟ȩ̝̩͚̩̬ͨ̀͛̌͑̓̂͘n̪̻̻̞̫̱͉̥͐͋ͯ̎͊̾̅ ̶̥͈͚̝̦̻͌̉ͬ͟ṭ̲̣̝̪̹̥̟̯͐̋ǫ̞̱͚̲̏͆̆̿ͩ͛͗̋ ̡̜̫̩̠͚͆͜m͓̩̖̗̰̦̄ͦ͠e̙͇̩̰̱̫͔͂͗ͬͧ.ͤ́͛ͤ̊҉̙̖͚̮͙͝ ̘͓̥̔ͤͯͤ͋̀ͅd̴̷͇̯͕̳̼̝̥͖̘̈́̄ͤ̈́̓ͫͯ̚o̻̹ͫ̈́ͥ͡ṇ͙͇͈̱͎͍̐ͭ̒̽̆͛ͧ͜͞t̺̀͋͝ ͧ̄ͮ́͏̮̥̠̜̺f̙͔̥̠̌̑̍̓̄̀ͅį̷͔̝̪̾ͤ̑̚g͖̳̗̹͖ͮ̈́ͨ͗̉͒ͦ͘͡h̢̧͇͙̩͙̖ͮ͟t̛̼ͨ̌ͩͯ̒̚ ͇̻̙̺̯̪̖ͫi̴̘̺͉͍̭̖̳̗̠͂̑ͮ̌ͧͦ͘t̼͚͇̲̙͓̠ͣ̽̽͠ͅ.̄̄́̊ͨ͏̮̦̠͎̼̘ ̧̦̹̪̳͔ͣ̾̽̽̏̔̉̂̕͠

whos there?

d̫̯̝̖͎͜o̩͎͕ͮ̅̒͒ͦ̑̈́̕n͓̪̻̹̼̭͇̑͒͒ͣ̈́͜t̮͎̲͍̞̺̐ͨͧ ̱͙͈̚yo̹ͤ̐ͬ̏̑͐́u̗̹̟ͮ ̛̖̤͓̖̱͉d͋҉̝a͕̯̰̖͇̽̿́ŗe̴̮̟͉͎͆ ̼͖̯̬̹ͩͭ͟s̞̳͉̝̤̱͎͝a͐̅̽̾ͯ͠y͖̯̖̯ ̩̜͓̦͚̜ͮ̀̇ͩ́w̧͉̫̝̠̣̍ͣ̔̎͛ͭh̔͌̀ͩͨ̚҉o̗̳͎ͮ͗ͬ̉̈ͪs͕̹ͬ̎ͤ̍̋́ͬ ̹̦̳͈̠̠̹ͬ̅͋̂͜ṫ̷ͥ̈h͉̘̳̭̥̊̑̐̇͛̒͢ä̬̣͙̆̌́̊͌͠t̩̖̮̗̦͈̹̂̚̕ ̣̞̖̉̑ͭͨj̮͐͛̄̐ͧ͂ā͍̹̲͔͙ͫ̔̀k͖̥͓̻̮̰̔̕e̶̬̹͎̙̯̱͙̊ͬ.͈̯̘̣̭͆̉̈ͥ͝ ̷͖̳͔̳͎͉̥ͩ̾̿̎̀̑̈ ̙̲̘̪ͨÎͤ͟ ̻͈̰̤̜a̪̬̞̖̱ͩ̔͡ͅm͎̙ͅ ̛̲̬͚̫̣̖ͅy̸̦̳̯͙̑ͫ̅̉͛ö̢̱́̆ͭ͌̐u͈̩͎͖ͩ̇ͮͣͅ ̠͔͙͔̙͌̌̂ͧ̀ͫͨ.̈́͞ ̯̩̟̘̪̽́ͯ̔̾̚n͞o̜̬̗͔̟̪̤ͫ͒̂̍̓w̯̉ ̣ͧl̀́͗͐ͣͤi̹͖̜̺̝ͮ́͆̕ͅs͉͔ͩͮ̀͑͊̅͢t̐̔͏͙̜̱ẽ̢̳͎̣͔̖̺n̮͈͈͓͕̞ͣͤ͗̈́̏̓͑ͅ ̜̓̈ţo̖͉̙̮̺ͧ́ ̛̇̋m͉͇͉̹͚̙ͦ̓e͍͎͕̞͐̓̑̀̅̿ͮ.̹̯̖̘͉͉̅͆̈́̓͂ ̬͔̭̀̂ͨ

you are me? how is that possible?

O̵̸̢̢̺̮̠͍͇̠̱̯̠̜̰̝͓͗̽̓̍ͫ͋ͨ̑͌ͩ̐ͩ̾̚B̬̬͉̩ͦͣ̔̊̐ͧ̐̑̄͋ͨ̉ͯ̍̑͂̇̚͟͡Ȩ̷̛͚̦̠̩̻̤͙͍̦͎̲̫͇̱͎͈͎̘͖ͨͪ͂͒̏͗̄ͥ̅͒͜Y̙̘̻͎͖̻̰̺̙̗̳̏̍̉ͥ̈́̉͊͑͐̕͟͡͝ ̛͒ͣ͑̈͗͋̂̎͆̍̀ͩ͏̳̲̺̲͇̠̞̣͉̘̞̟̩̗̠̟̱͜͞M͚̯̜͙̰͈̩̳̒̆̄̈́̿̂ͬ͛͒̆̐͌͂ͧ̽̚̕͟Ę̷̹̻̝͉̻̤̯̲̫̳̓̈́ͮ̐͟͝ͅ.̷̢̃ͬ̏̽̓͒͗̓͜͞͏̦̪̤̝̜̣̹̘̩̰͙ͅ ̸̶̙̫̲̲̮͇̋̀ͧ̈́̕͝ͅ

no!

Ǫ̴̛̻̖͇̠͔͇̘̫̯̭͖̪͓͎̪̦̮̈́̽̀ͦ͗̿̒̎̈́̿ͥͥ̎̇̏̌͐͘͡B̛̪͕̞̜͈̭̹͙̘̯͖̗̟͍̦ͩ̅͐̍ͩ͌͋ͤͩͭ̂͌E̶̢̡͔̠̹̙͖ͬ̊̐̑ͯ̑ͤ̑̓ͭY̴͐͆̑ͯ̋̃͆͂ͬ̈́́̽̒́͏̯̙̩̪͙̺͓̞̳͎̟̱̟͕ ̴̨̘̮̙̹̖̙̙̠͚̮̙͈̙̤̗̦̌͗̔̂ͫ͆̿͗̽̓͟͞͝M̷ͮ̑ͤ͆̅̉̌̆̋̓̑̄ͯͣ̌̂̽͑̀҉̨̛͈͈͇͉̤͢ Ề̵̷̐̍̆͗̀̍͗̿ͩ͂ͩ̔̚͜͡҉̠̥̪͉͎͈͖̦͙͔̻͙͙͕͔.̧̹̟̬̰͔͎̫̣̺̫̯͍̫̼̣̯̹̔ͨͥ̊̔̐͂ͣ̇ͦ̈͐̑̑̀̈́̕͝ͅ ̵̆̔͐ͭ̃͏̰̥͈̝̣̥͔̗̮̩͓̖̮̤̹͍͟

no! stop!

Ơ̶̥̰̺͕̮͉̟͙̣̩̍ͦͦͦ̉̀̎̈́ͭ̀ͫ̂̉̎̽B̷͙̝̩͔͓̰͓̩̩̱̭͇͔͐̈ͥ͗̌ͥ̒̾E̵̟̠̰̘͗̐̃ͥͧ̉̈̎̿͐ͦ͐ͧ̎ͧ̈̆͋́͘͟ͅY̡̐͐ͦ̚͝͠͏̱͙͙͖̙̖͔̬.̴̡̜͖̗̳̹̳̤ͮ̑̆ͤ̌͐ͤ͗̓́́ ̨̘̤̰͇͙̹̯͇̩̲͚̄̿ͧ̎ͩ̓̽́͋͋́ͫͩͣ̀̋͢͢ .

STOP** IT!**

Ô͎͕̮̗̪̮̔B̸̟̝͚̠̄̾ͬ̆̌ͪE̕Y͊̏ͩ̚҉͔̗̞̦̩̝.̃̉ͮ͜ ̲̊̈́ͧ͠ͅ

**N͇̯̱͙͉͍͔ͮ̀̍̄͢O!̤͎̕ ̢**

**S̞̺͍͓͊̐̎ͥ͊Ḩ̼̠͉̬U͖̕T̯͇͉͂̓͗ͪ̒̇ ͔̤͖̓ͬ̂̎̍͛ͯT͙͟H͉̟̫͉̩ͨ̄̒͒̄̉Ë̉̿ͧ͜ ̗̝̜̩̠̭̲̾̿̐B̳̰̰͙̪̏̉͟L̶̤͈̻̼̇̾̂̒Ó̼̙̪̬͉̦͉ͤͭ̃ͨ̋̄O̤̲̣̹͚̘̎̒ͭ͐ͫD͙̱̩̦͎Ỵ̜̹̥̾ͪ̇̎̽ͅ ̓͒͏̣̮̱͈͈̱H̛ͥ̑̾͒ͬE͕̜̘̖͓̞L̪ͧ͐̕L͎͕̼̈ͯ̾ ͍̹͌͑̽̚͟Ȕ̵̖̤̻̄ͪP͑ͯͨ͒͂ͪ͟!̜͇ͮ̎̋́ ̥͙͔͍̘̩̓̏ͤͨ **

" jake? "


	3. Chapter 3

link to complete and original fanfic : /works/1353757/chapters/2825548


End file.
